A Unexpected Visit
by Twister91
Summary: A ship crash lands in Shuggazoom and an injured monkey is found inside. She is badly injured in a battle with Skeleton King and Otto doesn't know if she'll make it. Last Chapter now up! ENJOY! R
1. A Unexpected Visit

a unexpected visit 

It was a normal day for the super robot monkey team hyper force, only Chiro was out in the city with Jinmay, Antauri and the Brain Scrambler had disappeared and Gibson had buried himself in his lab, not coming out, that left Nova, Sprx and Otto who were playing each other at video games.

"Ha, pay up Sparky!" Nova shouted in triumph

"No fair!" Sprx yelled "You cheated, I saw you!"

"Stop complaining Sprx and pay the woman, you don't want to get on her nerve again do you " Otto asked

"Well... no but-" Sprx started but stopped knowing that he couldn't wind with this golden monkey and the green one too. He payed Nova 5 bucks and she stood up cheering. Now after 4 months of being cooped up in his lab Gibson emerged looking tired. At the same time Chiro and Antauri returned.

"Where were you Antauri?" Chiro asked

"Off to visit a friend of mine who stays in the Withered Galaxy. He needed some help," Antauri replied.

"Oh, okay, so where were you kid?" Sprx asked with a big smirk

"That's none of your business!" snapped Chiro, he was blushing a bit too.

"We're a team Chiro, we don't keep secrets from each other," Sprx reminded.

"Well...it's nothing, I went into the city, is that illegal?" joked Chiro, he was uneasy at the moment.

"Leave him alone Sprx!" ordered Nova, she had her fists activated and was ready to pulverize him. At that second the alarm went off.

"Looks like Skeleton King attacking the city again," sighed Gibson.

"I don't think so Gibson, there is a ship heading for the city but it's doesn't even have any thrusters on!" Nova told them and brought the picture onto the computer screen. On it was a ship like the Brain Scrambler only the bits on the front were crossed over each other and it was mainly black with white stripes on it. They also notices a white crested moon on the front. Nova was right, it didn't have any thrusters on and it was very badly damaged and dented.

"So it's _not _here to attack us?" asked Otto

"Looks like it, but we can't take any chances so get the ships crash landing point and lets head there!" Chiro ordered.

Soon Gibson was able to get a location to where it was going to land and the Super Robot was ready to head to the coordinates, the middle of the park. A few minutes later the ship landed on the ground, who ever was in there was still trying to control the ship. Otto went in the ship only to find another robot monkey! It looked like Antauri only it had white stripes and a crested moon on it's forehead. He knew it was a girl but was very, very young. She looked up at Otto and a smile of relief appeared on her face then she went out cold. Otto carefully lifted her and took her outside the ship to where the other waited for him. They were as shocked as Otto was when he saw her.

"Lets get her to med bay then we can start asking questions," Antauri told them. They did as he said and she was in the middle of being bandaged up by Gibson when she woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked, she was scared, even though he was treating her wounds, she was still unsure if she could or should trust him, he looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm Gibson, you were really lucky to have survived that crash in a ship as badly damaged as your's was," he said, calmly. She looked around for the green monkey she had seen before.

"Where is that green monkey?" she asked, she was still scared.

"Otto? He's fixing your ship right now," Gibson replied, still smiling. "So what's your name, may I ask?"

"Um ...It's Jet," she replied, unsure if giving away her name would cause her anymore harm.

"As in a plane or the gemstone?" he asked curiously.

_He is asking so many casual questions, maybe I can trust him, _Jet thought

" The gemstone," she replied but much more relaxed.

"Really, well it nice to be named after a gemstone," he replied. He had finished putting on her bandages and Antauri came into the room and saw her awake. Jet noticed him and tensed up immediately, Gibson looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Hello Gibson, I see she is wake," Antauri said to him.

"Yes though I'm not sure if she trust me or not," he laughed. "Antauri this is Jet, Jet this is Antauri our second in command,"

"(Gulp) Hi," she said very shakily. He just laughed softly.

"If she is like this to all new people then I think we should introduced the others one at a time," Antauri told Gibson.

"Others," Jet echoed. Otto came screaming in the room.

"All fixed, the ship is ready to roll!" he yelled, he noticed Jet awake and put his hand behind his head "Sorry," Jet looked at him for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Well, you seem more relaxed with Otto than us," Gibson laughed.

"Well, he was the one who got me out my ship," she laughed shyly.

"Otto can I have a word with you?" Antauri asked

"Your not going to kill me are you?" he joked, making Jet laugh again. a few minutes later Otto came running back into the room and jumped on Jet's bed. "I'm your tour guide/body guard/sheild!" he yelled

"Cool," she laughed


	2. A Near Kidnapping

Chapter 2-A Near Kidnapping

Jet was able to walk around the robot with Otto, when they went into the main room everyone was there, Gibson, Antauri and three others she hadn't met before, a human and a red and yellow monkey. Otto dragged her down to meet them, even though she was scared she didn't run in the opposite direction.

"Guys, come and met Jet!" Otto told his team. Nova, Sprx and Chiro looked over and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nova," Nova said kindly holding out her hand, Jet shook it and tried to smile as best as she could.

"I'm SPRX-77, but just call me Sprx," Sprx introduced

"Or Sparky works too," Nova laughed

"I thought I told you to never call me that otherwise I'm going to call you something I know you'll hate!" Sprx snapped

"Oh, and what would that be?" challenged Nova. Sprx leaned over to Nova's ear and whispered something. "Call me that and you will never see the day of light again!" Sprx laughed. Jet was very confused but looked at the computer and looked at Gibson who had noticed her.

"If I may ask, but why are you staring at the master computer?" Gibson asked, being very suspicious.

"You wouldn't happen to have a long communication range would you?" she asked hopefully

_Please do, please do. I need to contact my friends before he gets me! _Jet thought.

"It can reach as far as Apollo Galaxy, any further and we won't get anything," Gibson replied. Jet thought for a bit, muttering things under her breath, then she had a big smile on her face.

"Is it okay if I contact my friends, it's really important?" she pleaded.

"Well, why is it so important," Antauri asked

"It's... nothing, they just worry about me that's all," she replied, very rushed though.

"Well, where are they found and I'll see if I can get to them," Gibson replied

"You will? Thank you! They're found in the Element Nebula," Jet replied looking happier than ever.

"Element Nebula eh, quite far I must say," Sprx said. The alarm went off then and formless were attacking the city, but it looked as if they were looking for something or someone.

"Oh, no," Chiro started "Monkeys mobilize!"

Everyone got to their stations and was ready for battle, Jet stayed inside were it was safe and she saw really glad, but still worried. Antauri couldn't quite put his finger on why. They headed for the city and were ready to disengage, When Jet heard this she ran to the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 and jumped in. Otto was very surprised but decided it let her stay instead of putting her with Antauri or Chiro. The Super Robot separated and took on their own group of formless. Otto had a lot of problems, first the formless tried to get to Otto by cutting a hole on the roof, after that they tried to blast their way in but what Jet did that was really strange is that she ran out the Foot Cruiser used her jet pack to get to the top and yelled to the formless.

"Hey, uglies look up here! Bet you couldn't find water if you fell off a boat!" she laughed. She kept looking up to the sky, Antauri noticed, Why? Then every formless ran to the top where Jet was. "Time to do what I do best!" she snarled, holding her ground. "RUN!" and she tore away from the formless dodging their attacks while jumping roof to roof.

"Man, she's really good at running!" laughed Sprx. It was true, she ran like the wind and all the attacks the formless used seem to go right through her and hit air. Finally her luck ran out, a formless attacked from the front taking her by surprise and knocking her down to the concrete, she was then surrounded by formless, trying to grab her.

"Let me go, you slimy good for nothing or I'm going to sue!" Jet yelled. "OTTO HELP!"

Otto got the Foot Cruiser ready and the formless were going to retreat back to the Skeleton King, Jet was put in an electrified sack and a beam came down on the formless and the sack. They were about halfway there when Otto fired a laser causing the sack that contained Jet fell out of the formless grasp and was caught by Sprx's Fist Rocket and taken back to the where the Super Robot usually stayed. The formless where gone and the Robot joined together again. Everyone apart from Sprx and Jet were in the main room. A few minutes later Sprx came in with the sack that still contained Jet.

"I can't get it opened without getting shocked," He told everyone. Otto wasn't paying attention and rushed over to the sack and was electrified.

"I'll get some gloves so we can open it without getting shocked.

"Hurry up will you, there isn't much air in here!" shouted a muffled voice, it was Jet. Gibson came back with some gloves and Otto put them on, he opened the sack and Jet came flying out. She took in three deep breathes before relaxing. "Thanks,"

"No prob!" Otto said.

"Why were the formless after you?" Antauri asked

"It's a long story, but if you have the time I'll tell you," Jet replied. Everyone sat down in their chairs and Jet sat next to Otto in his chair.

"We're all ears," Sprx told her.

"It starts like this..."


	3. The Flashback

One again I do not own the hyper force and things Ciro Nieli created, I own everything else. 

Chapter 3- The Flashback

In was pouring with rain on Strip Planet, found in the middle of the Element Galaxy. In the underground base of the Strip team, it was training time. Everyone was there. Amber, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst but Jet wasn't. Amber was a orange version of Jet only without the crested moon. She was leader of the team. Critine was male and was like Nova only he was very impatient. Emerald was like Otto only not as dumb. She was green and the mechanic of the team. Sapphire is like Gibson only she doesn't always look at thing theoretically as Gibson does. Ruby is like Sprx only doesn't flirt and Amethyst is a blue-purple colour and is very kind but fight with honer, dignity and pride. They all had white stripes.

"Come on Jet you're always late!" Citrine said impatiently.

"Give the kid a break will you, she was only created while we were in stasis!" snapped Ruby.

"That means she is much younger than us so leave her or do you want me to pair you up with Emerald?" Amber challenged.

"WHAT! Emerald would destroy me!" she yelled

"Well keep your mouth shut then!" snapped Sapphire. Jet entered the training room.

"Sorry I was late, wind problems," she laughed.

"About time you got here I was ready to go over to room and drag you here!" Citrine snapped.

"I said sorry!" she replied putting on her sad puppy dog look

"Oh no, you might get everyone else with that look but not with me!" he shouted

"I said leave her alone!" Ruby shouted powering up a fireball.

"After she made me wait! No chance!" he argued.

"That's it! You me NOW!" Ruby yelled.

"Fine but don't go crying to Amber when I whoop you!" he laughed. The fight started, there was lots of fire and lightning in the dust cloud.

"So they've started, so should we, Amethyst pick your partner," Amber told her.

"I choose Emerald," Amethyst replied.

"Yahoo!" Emerald yelled and ran over to another part of the room. Amethyst followed.

"Sapphire, do you want to help me or go work with Amethyst and Emerald?" Amber asked

"I'll help you," Sapphire replied.

"Phychic Blast!" Amethyst shouted and a purple beam came out her hands.

"Earth Barrier!" Emerald said and a mountain of rock appeared in front of the beam.

"And anyways, I'll get my butt kicked," laughed Sapphire. It was 3 hours later and everyone was tired so they took a break and rested up. The alarm went off and a ship appeared on the computers screen.

"It's him, Skeleton King," whispered Jet, only Amber heard her and nodded.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Amber ordered and they ran to the hanger next to the training room. 4 ships and three tanks were there, they were almost to the hyper force ones with differences. The tacks had the foot cruiser's design but had the same crossed over part as Jet's ship does. There was a red one, green one and a blue tank, they were covered in the colour but had the white strips on them. The ships were the same as Jet's only they had the owners colour and white strips. A Orange, yellow, purple and black ship. they were ready for battle. In space they hit the ship with everything they had but it was useless, all the attacks bounced right off him. This is were Jet made a mistake. She used her wind powers mixed with the moon and caused a powerful beam that took a huge chunk off the ship. The beam almost wiped out a nearby planet but missed, barely. Skeleton King was interested in this power and knew he could destroy the hyper force with the power so he tried to capture her. She escaped through a worm hole but was damaged on the rough journey to were ever she was heading. She crash landed in the park and seeing Otto but that's all she remembered before she woke up.

Me:Sorry for this chapter being so short, I'll make the next one longer, promise.

Jet: You better!

Me:Jet what are you doing here?

Jet:To tell you that I better be okay or I'll get Citrine or Otto in here!

Me:Okay, Okay, take a chill pill already!

Jet:Oh Otto!

Me:oh no, see you! (runs away for dear life)

Jet:Read and review! Thanks!


	4. The Dreams

Chapter 4-The Dreams

After Jet told her story she was close to tears. Otto put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Of all the things Skeleton King wanted to do with you it had to be destroying us!" sighed Sprx.

"What did you expect, that's always what he seems to be doing in his spare time," joked Nova

"I'm sorry if I being a bit of a pest, Citrine always said I was if I miss training," Jet said sadly.

"Don't even think like that!" Otto exclaimed "You maybe shy around new people but you're not a pest, you're smart, brave and beautiful!"

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully

"Of course, you did make Sprx drool for 5 whole minutes!" Otto laughed

_I hope I'm not blushing, but he's just so sweet not to mention cute, _Jet thought.

"I think it's best if we go to bed now, we do still have to contact Jet's friends and we need to be on our guard, if I know Skeleton King he won't give up until he has her," Chiro told everyone.

"Gee, is that meant to make me feel better?" Jet joked

"YAHOO you can make jokes!" Otto yelled. Everyone glared at him apart from Jet. "Oh, right, bed gotta ... come on Jet I'll show you your room before I'm killed!" Jet giggled and followed Otto up his coloured tube.

"She really has a thing for Otto," Nova said

"How can you tell?" asked Chiro

"Didn't you see her blushing when he told her she was smart, brave and beautiful?" asked Nova in surprise

"Well ... anyways we better not tell Otto, she'll want to tell him herself," Gibson replied

"Okay, everyone bed and stay alert," Chiro said. Everyone went to their beds and Otto stayed with Jet.

_**Jet's dream**_

She was in a lush field with beautiful flowers everywhere, the sun was shinning brightly over her. Something caught her eye and she looked over towards a lake. She walked over to the bank and saw Rainbow Trout swimming in the water. She sat down and heard a rustling behind her. She snapped around to come face to face with Otto. He had a look in his eye that Jet couldn't look way from, she tried but failed.

"Otto what are you doing here," she asked hoping she still wasn't blushing.

"Same reason you are," Otto replied.

"And what reason would that be?" she asked with a smirk.

"Um, this!" and he pushed her in the lake, jumping in after her. She rose to the surface gasping for air.

"Otto you are so dead!" she shouted playfully and pushed his head underwater.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" he said and jumped in the air "Monkey Tsunami!" Jet screamed as she was swept over to a small island in the lake.

"Otto!" she laughed, climbing out the water onto the island, Otto followed and jumped on her causing them to roll in the grass. After they stopped Otto had pinned Jet to the ground.

"I wonder what I'm going to do with you?" he asked himself

"Let me go?" Jet suggested

"Hey, I maybe dumb but I'm not that dumb!" he laughed, then he got an idea. He looked at her with a grin, she tried to squirm her way out of his grasp but only half-heartily. He leaned down so he pinned her with is body. "I know what to do," he whispered and he leaned on her to kiss her. He was about to kiss her when...

_**Normal world**_

Jet woke up, it was still three in the morning but she couldn't get Otto out of her head.

_Almost, Almost! _she thought, angry that she had to wake up now. She looked at Otto who was sleeping at the end of her bed. _I wonder if he's thinking about me _ she asked herself. She went back to sleep.

_**Otto's dream**_

He was in a forest with large red woods surrounding him, He heard a giggle and followed it here. He heard some eagles above him and some deer were in the clearing not too far from him. He walked into a clearing and saw something black and white run across the clearing, it was a big clearing but the figure moved so fast he couldn't see who it was. He got his answer, he heard a twig snap behind him, activated his saws and turned around. His saws were 1 cm away from the girls face. It was Jet.

"Jet, what are you doing in this forest?" he asked, taken back, he thought it was someone else.

"I came here awhile ago but now I can't remember why," she replied

_Look at her eyes, if their not the most beautiful set of eyes I've seen I don't know what is! _Otto thought, he was completely lost in her eyes that he didn't know he was putting his arms around her wast. She looked down and smiled.

"Otto, can I have my wast back please?" she asked shyly

"What?" he looked down and saw that it was true. "No," he joked

"Otto," she said, with a grin "If you don't let go theirs going to be trouble," she put her hands around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked he was becoming quite nerves now with that look in her eye, it was telling him he should ran while he can but he didn't pay any attention to it.

"What I should have done to you before," she replied.

"And that would be?" he challenged.

"It would be this for you're information," she told him sweetly. She leaned closer to him ready to kiss him, he had waited for this moment for a while. They almost kissed when...

_**Normal world**_

Otto woke up and found himself in Jet's room.

_It was only a dream ... darn, _Otto thought, he wished it was real, he looked at Jet how was soundly asleep. _How Jet if only you knew, _Otto looked around to see if anyone was watching and leaned over and gave Jet a quick peck on the cheek. He then went back to sleep. Jet felt that but pretended to stay asleep. _He really does care about me! _she said happily to herself. She had the best sleep in her life.

**Thank you for you're reviews, keep them coming, Jet wishes she could be here but she had _plans _with Otto (I wonder what!) Thanks again.**

**Jet is captured by Skeleton King and is held against her will, will Otto save her or will old bone back get his way? Tine in next time for. "A Captured Lover"**


	5. A Captured Lover

Chapter 5-A Captured Lover

The next morning, Jet woke up to find Otto still asleep.

_Better wake him up, _Jet thought, she moved over to him and whispered his name in his ear, he didn't wake up then she had an idea. She kissed him on the cheek and he jumped out of bed shouting YAHOO! while at the same time waking the others who heard him.

"You were awake weren't you?" Jet growled playfully.

"Yep, I knew if I kept pretending to be asleep you would kiss me!" he shouted in glee.

"Well you're not the only one who pretended to be asleep when they were kissed," she looked at Otto and smiled and blushed.

"You were awake!" he said is disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm really good at that you know," she replied sheepishly.

"Cool," he replied. The others came in at that moment staring at them with big grins that went ear to ear (apart from Antauri, he did a small smile like he always does).

"What?" Jet asked uneasily.

"We know what happened in here, so don't try and hide it," Nova said, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Otto and Jet sitting a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a monkey in a golden carriage!" mocked Sprx.

"Stop it _Sparky_!" snapped Jet.

"Never call me Sparky!" he yelled. She smiled.

"Well, zip your trap shut!" Otto replied.

"I certainly hope you two didn't do anything inappropriate or I'm going to have to separate you two," Gibson laughed.

"Oh God help me," whimpered Jet burring her face in Otto fur. Otto had enough.

"I'm going to give you to the count of 10, 1...2...3...," Otto counted. He activated his saws and the others screamed and ran away. "6...10 Scritch Scratch Doomthrower!" The others got a buzz cut and Chiro just got away. The alarm went off and Skeleton King was attacking again, after Jet no doubt.

"Otto, I want to be in the Foot Cruiser but I don't want you getting hurt,2 Jet told Otto.

"Don't worry, I get myself hurt all the-OW!" Otto shouted and he rammed into the wall. "See what I mean," Jet laughed and joined the others in the main room.

"It's a huge hoard, no way we'll defeat them with us six," Gibson started.

"Hang on one minute, you've got _seven people_ and ships, let me fight," Jet complained.

"No Jet, they'll be after you-" Antauri started

"All the more reason way I should be out there, I can distract them while you blast them like crazy, any ways Otto will have my back," Jet explained.

"All right but if you get hurt it's-" Antauri was cut off again

"My fault, that's one of the rules back home, if you get hurt don't blame anyone else but yourself, please Antauri, we need to move," Jet replied

"Monkeys Mobilise!" Chiro ordered. The monkeys ran to their tubes and were sent to their parts of the Robot.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 Go," Nova said

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 Go," Otto said

"Fist Rocket 4 Go," Gibson said

"Fist Rocket 3 Go," Sprx said

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 Go," Antauri said

"Torso Tank Driver 1 Go," Chiro finished. Everyone was ready for battle and Jet had got to her ship,

"Jet Air Wind 7 Go," Jet shouted.

"Super," Chiro started

"Robot," Sprx said

"Monkey," Antauri said

"Team," Nova said

"Hyper," Otto said

"Force," Gibson said

"GO!" Jet finished. Everyone took off and the robot separated as they headed for the city. The formless were there waiting for them, they had new, nasty looking weapons with them. The fight started, Jet was right about the formless, they were so busy trying to get her than the others, they could defeat them easily. This plan was about to fail when one of the beams from the weapons hit Jet's ship and completely shut it down, the Skeleton King fired and electrified net around the ship and pulled it to the Citidal of Bone. The formless had the others so unoccupied that they couldn't save her.

"OTTO!" Jet yelled over the communicator.

"JET!" he yelled back but it was too late, the Citidal of bone was gone and so were the formless. Otto was shocked, he jumped out the foot cruiser and looked up to the sky before collapsing to his knees. "No, I could've saved her, I could've!" he shouted. He started to cry and the tears fell to the ground.

"Don't worry, Otto, we'll get her back, I promise," Nova said, as she tried to comfort him.

"Yeah Otto, we will and then we'll pretend none of this happened," Sprx told him.

"But I could've saved her I know I could," he sobbed. He looked back up at the sky hoping that she would be okay until he got there.

Jet: Hi! sorry but Twister91 is walking her dog right now, but anyways. Thank you for your reviews, Twister91 is also thinking about making another story but needs your help! She needs some ideas but it has to have me and Otto in it. And further more-

Me:I hope you enjoy the story, there's a few more chapters left but I'm working on them.

Jet:Twister when did you come in?

Me: A minute ago, thanks soooooooooo muck for your reviews and remember, give me some ideas for a new story! See you!

Jet:You're all geniuses! Love you all!

**What will Skeleton King do to Jet and will she survive long enough for the Hyper Force to arrive? Tune into the next chapter "Love Never Dies"**


	6. Love Never Dies

Chapter 6- Love Never Dies

Jet woke up in a dark and dreary cell with her hands cuffed and legs chained to the wall, she tried to get out of her bindings but to no avail.

_Otto, please come fast_, she begged. She heard the sound of heavy foot steps. She was getting scared. She didn't know were she was or to where she was going, the only thing that kept her calm instead of freaking out was her love for Otto. _Otto hurry, he's coming and I'm getting scared! _Then the old bone bag himself was there standing outside her cell.

"Looks like I finally got my prey," he laughed

"You won't get away with this, the Hyper Force will save me!" she shouted

"Oh, and what about _your _team_!" _he laughed

"What about my ... WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Nothing much my dear, I am going to set them free, they were going to be bait if my plan failed," he snickered.

"You better or theres going to be trouble!" she threatened.

"My dear, you are in no position to be threatening me, as a matter of fact I haven't released them yet," he told her. She looked worried.

_Oh, no, if he hurt them, I will not be happy! _she said in her mind.

"Well ,then I'll leave you before the monkey team arrive!" he laughed as he left. Jet burst into tears.

"Otto where are you? I need you and so does my team!" she whispered. She cried till she fell asleep, but she was still half awake in case Otto or Skeleton King came back.

_On the Super Robot_

Otto had but his foot truster onto full power, even though Antauri and Chiro said not to. The Citidal of Bone was in sight as they approached it, Otto had heard Jet's calls and was pretty mad with Skeleton King.

"Otto, if you don't put the foot thruster off then I'll do it!" Chiro warned. Otto didn't pay any attention. Chiro went onto his computer and shut down all of the Foot Cruiser 5.

"HEY!" Otto yelled.

"You didn't follow an order Otto and cool it will you, you'll never save Jet if you don't control yourself!" Chiro told him.

"You don't understand, Skeleton King has her team too," Otto replied.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Okay now it's a completely different ball game!" Sprx replied.

"Okay, everyone get ready to attack and be careful, we don't know were Jet or her team are being held," Chiro ordered. They approached the ship and started to fire missiles. There was an opening and they activated the auto crew and jump in.

"Let split up, Otto, Nova and Sprx go over there, everyone else you're with me. Move!" Chiro told them. Otto, Nova and Sprx headed down a corridor and found themselves in a room full of cells and cages. Jet was in the room and spotted Otto over at the entrance.

"Otto!" she called. Otto looked up immediately.

"Jet, where are you?" Otto answered.

"Over here, by the east wall!" replied Jet. Otto ran over to where she had told him. He spotted her next to Mandarin. Sprx and Nova joined him.

"Well, well, well what have we here, got yourself into a lot of bother then have you?" laughed Sprx.

"Go away, Sparky!" Mandarin replied. Sprx was getting angry. Nova elbowed him in the side and shook her head.

"I've got it," Sprx said and used his magnets to get the bars away and Otto used his saws to cut the chains off Jet.

"Otto!" she whispered and flung her arms around him.

"Jet, did he hurt you?" she shook her head

"I'm worried about my team though," she sadly replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Nova told her. She nodded and followed everyone out the room to find the others. Chiro, Antauri and Gibson went through chamber after chamber until they came into a room with six cages and inside them were the Strip team. Amber looked up and saw them.

"Who are you?" she asked defensively. The other members had the same idea.

"I'm Chiro, this is Antauri and Gibson," Chiro said. Everyone relaxed a bit.

"What about Jet, Amber, we don't know where she is," Amethyst reminded.

"Don't worry about her, knowing Otto, he has found her by now," Gibson replied.

"How do you know Jet!" exclaimed Ruby

"She crash landed on Shuggazoom and she was staying with us until Skeleton King got her," Antauri told her. Everyone completely relaxed now.

"Any friend of Jet is a friend of ours," Sapphire said.

"Let's get you out of those cages," Chiro said and in minutes the cages were opened and the Strip team emerged.

"Thanks," Citrine said, shaking Gibson hand.

"Yeah thanks a lot!" Emerald added and hugged Antauri.

"Let's find the Otto and crew," Chiro reminded and they retraced their steps. In the room they started in they literally bumped into Otto, Sprx, Nova and Jet.

"Jet!" cried the Strip team

"Guys, oh I'm so glad your not hurt," Jet replied hugging Amber.

"We need to find Skeleton King and fight him, or else he will get his way," Chiro told them. They ran up a third corridor and right into the throne room where Skeleton King was expecting the Hyper Force. He was surprised that the Strip team were there too, all of them.

"So we meet again," he said.

"Okay Skeleton King this is where you go down once and for all!" Amber shouted and everyone activated their weapons. The strip teams were claws like Antauri's only their fur colour. The battle began...

Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, only two more to go!

Jet: S are you going to tell them or should I?

Me:You do it, you've deserved it

Jet: Yippee, we really need some ideas for a sequel, it has to have me and Otto in it. You can started sending some now or wait for the end so you know what _not _to put in. Thanks!

Me:Nicely said, thanks you for your reviews, keep them coming, their the only thing keeping me working! I'm off school for another week or so send in those ideas!

Jet: You're all heroes in my books. THANKS AGAIN!

**The battle starts and it looks good for the monkeys until SK uses a new weapon and aims for Otto! What will the monkeys do? If SK hits Otto what will Jet do? tune in next time for "Live or Die"**


	7. Live or Die

Chapter 7- Live or Die

The battle started very fiercely. Ruby was throwing fireballs at formless, Sapphire was making tsunamis, Emerald was making stalagmites and stalactites, forming to make columns and crushing formless at the same time, Amethyst and Amber were working together, first Amber blinded them with her light and Amethyst was using her telekineses to destroy formless, Citrine was making thunderclouds and lightning to hit formless and Jet was making tornadoes. The Hyper Force was dealing with Skeleton King. It was tough but they were winning.

"Give it up Skeleton King you can't win!" Chiro yelled.

"Maybe not on my own," he replied. He called for Scrapperton, Mandarin(funnily enough), Sakko, Flytor and the evil elevator(you know, from Pit of Doom).

"Oh great," Chiro sighed. "I'll handle bone bag, Sprx-Scrapperton, Antauri-Mandarin, Nova-Sakko, Otto-Flytor, Gibson-Evil elevator, GO!" Chiro ordered.

Sprx charged at Scrapperton and knocked him to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, tick tock," Scrapperton said.

"And that tick tock is very annoying!" snapped Sprx. "Magna-Ball Blazers!" His attack hit Scrapperton in the head and sent it spinning. Scrapperton attacked with a laser beam and missed. "Gyro Roll!" Scrapperton was sent through the wall and their battle continued.

Antauri and Mandarin were going at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Monkey Mind Screen(or something like that)," Mandarin shouted. Antauri dodged it easily, he looked at Mandarin and smiled.

"Mega Monkey Paw!" and made a direct hit, Mandarin stumbled backward and Antauri attacked him with a tackle, knocking him down to the ground. Mandarin sent some missiles to attack him and missed by an inch. Antauri tried to hit him again but he missed and was hit in the back.

"You can't win my brother, I am more powerful than you will ever be!" Mandarin shouted.

"We'll soon see about that," Antauri said and used his mega monkey paw. They battled on.

Nova had got hit by Sakko who had a laser beam thingy, she skidded on her side before standing up.

"You going to retreat that, little booger!" threatened Nova.

"Am I, I would like to see you try!" he shouted.

"Alright, Lady Tomahawk!" Nova yelled and smashed the laser beam thingy. Sakko jumped in surprise and got another one.

"I always carry a spare," Sakko mocked and fired again but missed her.

"Wow, you have really bad aim!" Nova laughed. Sakko was so angry that he accidentally fired the ground below him causing him to blow himself up! He got back up and charged at Nova. Their fight went on.

Otto was dodging and jumping like a circus performer(I wonder why!).

"Come on, I seen Gibson hit me faster than you could!" Otto laughed

"(Very loud screech)!" Flytor screamed

"I getting bored hopping all over the place, Jet will think I'm an idiot!" Otto said

"Your a proud idiot!" Jet called.

"Really? COOL! Thanks Jet!" He replied

"No prob!" Jet called.

"Right back to what I was doing," Otto shouted and attacked Flytor. "Whirling Distructer Saws!" And Flytor screamed in pain but the battle raged on.

Gibson was having a bit of trouble with the elevator. It kept teleporting so Gibson couldn't hit it. Didn't matter, the elevator couldn't hit Gibson either.

"If I don't do something fast I'm going to tire myself out," Gibson said.

"Need a hand?" asked Emerald.

"What, you're all the way over there how can you help me?" asked Gibson

"Easy, watch," she replied and made vines appear from the ground to restrain the elevator. It couldn't move nor teleport, so Gibson could hit it without much trouble.

"Thanks!" he called

"Your welcome!" she replied

"Spin Shocker!" and the elevator was finally hit but the battle wasn't over.

Chiro was walking all over Skeleton King, literally. Skeleton King didn't stand a chance against Chiro.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro shouted and hit Skeleton in the face. Skeleton King was almost down when the other monkeys(Antauri and crew) came back from their battles.

"That was too easy," Nova said.

"Too true," Sprx agreed.

"I'm not done yet!" Skeleton King yelled. Everyone looked at him and the formless stopped attacking the Strip team and the team looked over to where Skeleton King was standing. He brought out a laser cannon (Jet: again with the laser things Me:Shh, I'm about to put the pressure up!) The Hyper Force jumped further away from the cannon. He powered it up and aimed at Otto. The monkey was so scared his legs weren't listening to his brain. The beam fired and Jet ran to Otto but instead of pushing him out the way and saving herself she stood in front of the beam! She didn't scream she held it in. Only Otto knew what she did until the beam disappeared. They looked over at Otto and saw Jet collapse on the ground, bleeding like crazy.

"JET!" everyone yelled. Skeleton King passed out and the formless disappeared. Otto ran up to Jet and knelt down beside her. The others ran to her.

"Jet wake up, please wake up!" Otto begged. Her eyes flickered open.

"Otto, you okay?" she asked weakly.

"I am but why did you do it?" he asked near tears.

"Because I love you," Jet replied. Otto couldn't hold his tears anymore and they ran down his face.

"I love you too," Otto sobbed. The others had got there and Gibson was looking at her.

"We need to get her to med bay, NOW!" he yelled. Amber picked up Jet and carried her off the the super robot. Everyone ran after them but Gibson held Otto back for a minute.

"What is it Gibson?" Otto asked.

"This is going to hurt but she only has a 20 chance of making it, you need to prepare yourself in case there is nothing we can do," Gibson told him. Otto turn completely white as Gibson ran to the robot.

_Jet, you have to make it, you have to! or I will never forgive myself,_ Otto told himself and ran off to the robot and the took off with The strip team in their ships and Amber's carrying Jet's.

Me: This is my longest chapter so far!

Otto:(sniff) For your sake she better be okay!

Me: Otto(looks nerves) what a surprise!(starts to back off) I don't know if I going to let her make it.

Otto:WHAT! You're so DEAD!

Me:(screams) thanksforyourreviewskeepthemcomingTHANKS! (Runs away with Otto chasing her with his saws out.

**Will Jet survive? How is Otto taking this and why did Otto get Sprx to help him chase me! Tune in next time for "Is This the End?"**


	8. Is This the End?

Chapter 8-Is This The End

Jet was immediately put into med bay with Gibson doing the operation. Otto was in the main room with everyone else, he was sitting on his chair hugging his legs, Nova tried to comfort him but he just turned away. The Strip Team was talking to Antauri and Sprx was drooling all over Ruby. Ruby got annoyed and throw a fireball at him, he was sent flying and landed hard against the wall.

"I'm going down to see if Gibson needs any help, if he doesn't I'll tell you how she's doing," Sapphire told everyone. They nodded and she went down Gibson tube.

"If she is needed I'll tell you how she is," Emerald said and went down Otto tube. A few minutes later Emerald came back up, Sapphire was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm guessing Gibson need her?" asked Nova

"Yes, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that she is still alive," Emerald started. Otto looked up at her.

"And the bad news?" Otto asked. Emerald looked at him.

"The bad news is that she had lost a lot of blood, she passed out before the antithetic was given," Emerald said sadly.

"She's going to make it, end of story!" snapped Citrine. He was upset, so he was angry, it's a boy thing!(ha, ha). It was the next day and Jet was still on the operating table. Gibson came up to take a break, but Sapphire was continuing. As soon as Gibson was out his tube, he was jumped by Otto before anyone could stop him.

"Is she going to be alright!" he asked, very rushed.

"Otto, yes but we need to sort out one or two things, so get off me!" yelled Gibson. Everyone came to his rescue. A 5 minute break and Gibson went back down. Otto was still hugging his knees on his chair.

"Otto don't worry, she'll be fine," Nova told him.

"Really?" he asked sadly.

"Of course, if not I kiss Sprx," Nova said.

"Really! Don't be okay," whispered Sprx, but Otto still heard him and nearly killed him, poor Sprx was so beaten up Nova had to bandaged him up on his legs, arms, torso and the top of his head.

"Otto, don't go attacking people for no reason!" Nova snapped.

"No reason!" Otto yelled. He whispered what Sprx said to Nova who punched Sprx in the face.

"Sprx that wasn't very nice!" she bellowed. Sprx was sore all over but he didn't care really, he was watching TV.

A few hours later Gibson and Sapphire came up with big smiles on their faces.

"She's going to make it!" Sapphire shouted happily.

"She's in recovery room 5," Gibson told them. That's all Otto need to know, he was off like a rocket to the room but surprisingly walked in quietly. Jet was awake, barely.

"Jet," Otto said as he sat next to her.

"Otto, sorry I gave you such a scare," she laughed.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, promise?" Otto asked

"Promise," she laughed. Then all the other came in to see her.

"You okay?" Amber asked

"Sore but fine, what happened to Sprx?" she giggled as she saw Sprx.

"Otto beat him up for saying something," Nova replied.

"What?" she looked at Nova and she whispered it in her ear. "Otto, hit him one for me please,"

"My pleasure!" and he hit Sprx in the face.

"Another casualty!" sighed Gibson. Everyone laughed.

A few weeks later Jet was able to walk again. Otto was with her where ever she went. Amber, Chiro, Antauri and Amethyst were discussing something. They seem to come to am agreement.

"Otto, Jet can you come here please?" Amber asked. They walked over. The others gathered around.

"We have been discussing something," started Amber

"And we've come to a conclusion," Amethyst said.

"Jet, would you like to stay with the Hyper Force?" Antauri asked.

"What?" Jet said in disbelief. She looked at her team, then the Hyper Force then finally Otto who looked as surprised as Jet did.

"You're positive?" Otto asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes we're are," Chiro replied.

"Well..." Jet thought for a bit, then she smiled. "Okay but on two conditions," she answered.

"And they would be?" Antauri asked.

"My team get to come and visit whenever they want and Otto and me get our own room, got it!" she replied. Otto had the idea.

"Okay but no funny stuff!" warned Chiro, who was ready to laugh.

"YAHOO!" Otto cheered, jumping in the air countless times. Outside the Strip Team were getting ready to leave.

"Bye Jet, see you soon," Amber said, hugging Jet.

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Amethyst told her, hugging her tightly.

"Watch out for that Sprx character!" warned Ruby, giving Jet a high five.

"Don't do anything funny with Otto, Got it?" laughed Citrine, giving her a hug.

"Be careful when Bone Bag attacks," Sapphire told her.

"See you, next fall or sooner!" joked Emerald.

"Okay, bye everyone!" Jet said waving as they took off.

"BYE!" yelled Otto. Everyone else were waving.

"So now that you going to stay here there are a few ground rules," Sprx said.

"Rules are made for breaking!" shouted Otto and Jet. The laughed and Otto scooped up Jet in his arms and they kissed each other right on the lips. Nova looked happy, Chiro and Antauri smiled, Sprx, almost threw up. Unknowing to them the Strip Team saw that kiss from their computers as they were hovering outside the planet. After that they flew home to Strip Planet.

The End?

Me:(enters with lots of cuts) told you she would be okay when we where in China!

Otto:Okay so where is she?

Jet:Here Otto (kisses him)

Me:Get a room!

Otto & Jet:Gladly (they leave)

Me:Finally! Thank you for you're reviews and remember, I need ideas for a sequel. Until next time! See you!

Otto & Jet: BYE!


End file.
